Darius/Background
Lore NERF ME PLZ, NERF ME, PLZ NERF ME PLZ. I'm a big faggot Quotes ;Upon Selection *'' '' ;Attacking * "They will regret opposing me." * "Scurry, weakling." * "Death by my hand." * "Exploit every weakness." * "Witness true strength." * "Unmatched power" * "With overwhelming force." ;Movement * "Carve a path." * "I will not rest." * "Strength above all." * "Never retreat!" * "I have my orders." * "Stay alert." * "Noxus will rise." * "My destination is clear." * "I do not tolerate cowardice." * "Make no mistakes." ;Joke * (spinning) "Noxuuu... whoa... whoa! How does he do it?" * (spinning) "Noxuuu... whoa... whoa! Dizzy." ;Taunt * "Don't turn your back or expose your neck." * "Defy Noxus and taste your own blood." Development Darius was designed by CertainlyT. Darius model2.jpg|Darius Sculpture Darius model1.jpg|Darius Turnaround Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made by NeeksNaman:Champion sneak peek - Darius, the Hand of Noxus "If you've ever been frustrated by your progress in a given position, you might want to look to Darius, the Hand of Noxus, for inspiration. In order to secure his own advancement, this determined champion has repeatedly employed the foolproof method of lopping his boss' head off. So whether you believe that the road to power is paved with the headless bodies of your enemies, or you simply think that a good beheading is a rather expedient method of dealing with red tape, we think that you'll agree that Darius makes a fine addition to the League of Legends." Riot Games does not endorse participation in any beheadings, decapitations or other incidences of fatal mayhem. In the event that you should experience sudden bouts of Machiavellian violence or rapid and very explicable career advancement, please consult your doctor or therapist. By purchasing Darius you absolve Riot Games of responsibility for any maniacal rampages that may ensue. Darius Mechanics Preview Announcement made by NeeksNaman:Darius, the Hand of Noxus, Revealed! "If you're fond of cutting a swath through your enemies on the way to scoring that epic killing blow, look no further than Darius, the Hand of Noxus. This focused and deadly warrior specializes in focused attacks and attrition damage, closing out his assault with heavy damage nukes. At the heart of Darius' kit is his passive ability: Hemorrhage. Darius' basic attacks a damaging abilities all cause the target to bleed for additional damage over time. This effect can stack up to five times, also giving Darius some bonus movement speed for each enemy champion currently afflicted and granting his other abilities additional effects. In team fights, Darius can start off by using Decimate to quickly apply his bleed on a number of enemies. These Hemorrhage debuffs will not only give him a hefty movement speed bonus, but also interact with his other abilities for added effect. To pursue a fleeing enemy, the added speed from his passive combines with Crippling Slash, an attack that slows the opponent and refunds part of the cooldown for each stack of Hemorrhage currently affecting the target. Even in the event an adversary should start to slip away, Darius can use Apprehend to pull them back within reach. Finally, to close out this relentless assault in an appropriately brutal manner, Darius can employ his ultimate ability, Noxian Guillotine. Leaping forward, Darius strikes a lethal blow that deals true damage plus a hefty bonus for each stack of Hemorrhage currently applied. Additionally, if Darius scores a killing blow in the process, the cooldown on Noxian Guillotine is immediately refunded. This allows him to redouble and continue his bloody work on an additional opponent (or opponents, as the case may be). Watching this vicious champion dart through the fray, decapitating foe after foe in rapid succession can be a truly terrifying and epic sight!" Patch History : ** Bonus attack damage ratio reduced to 0.3 from 0.4. ** Fixed a bug where it was appplying slow and spell vamp effects. * : pre-pull animation modified to be more readable for enemy champions. * : cooldown now only refreshes when it deals the killing blow. V1.0.0.140: Added * (Innate): Darius aims his attacks strategically, causing his target to bleed. This effect stacks up to 5 times. * : Darius swings his axe in a wide circle. Enemies struck by the blade take more damage than those struck by the shaft. * : Darius' next attack severs a crucial artery. As the target bleeds out, their movement and attack speeds are slowed. Crippling Strike's cooldown is lower the more bloodied the target. * : Darius hones his axe, granting him passive armor penetration. When activated, Darius sweeps up his enemies with his axe's hook and pulls them to him. * : Darius leaps to an enemy Champion and strikes a lethal blow, dealing true damage. This damage increases for each stack of Hemorrhage on the target. If Noxian Guillotine is a killing blow, its cooldown is refreshed. }} References Category:Champion backgrounds